My Unsmurfy Valentine/Part 3
As time passed, more and more of the male Smurfs were being hit by heart-tipped arrows and were starting to kiss male Smurfs that they felt attracted to at the moment they were hit. Greedy and Culinary were both kissing each other, as were Narrator and Poet, Painter and Scribbler, Sculptor and Potter, Jokey and Presto, and many others. Even Grouchy, who would normally not be affected by a love arrow, found himself enamored with Amore of all Smurfs. Tapper was in his tavern doing his cleaning when his friend Duncan McSmurf entered. "Greetings, my fellow Duncan. What smurfs to be on your mind today?" he asked. "Laddie, there's something unsmurfy going on in the village today," Duncan said. "On my way here, I thought I saw Hefty and Tuffy smurfing with each other like they were Smurf and Smurfette." "Like Smurf and Smurfette?" Tapper said, sounding curious. "Are you certain of that?" "Of course I am, Tapper," Duncan said. "You think that I'd be smurfing this all up just to smurf your attention? And I think that I was hearing the same thing smurfing from Handy's workshop, not to mention a few other places." "Hmmm...most strange that this is happening," Tapper said as he rubbed his chin while pondering. "I could say that there's a demon at work here, but I can't sense in my spirit just what it is that's smurfing on." "I'd be thinking that that angel Cupid has smurfed rogue on us or something if this is what he's smurfing with his love arrows," Duncan said. "I can't imagine this ever being the work of Cupid, my fellow Duncan, but it is worth smurfing into nonetheless," Tapper said as he folded up his cleaning towel. "Come, we will smurf to the bottom of this together." "Aye, laddie," Duncan said as they both stepped out the door together. However, the instant that they did, Duncan was struck with a heart-tipped arrow, and began showing the same symptoms as the others. Tapper noticed that his friend was looking at him rather strangely. "Duncan, what's the matter with you?" "Oh, nothing's the matter with me, laddie," Duncan said. "I'm just coming to realize how much of my true feelings for you I've been smurfing back...but no more. You've been more than a brother to me." Tapper didn't like how his friend was trying to embrace him. "Duncan, please smurf to your senses right this instant!" he said sternly. "Whatever you're feeling right now for me isn't real!" "Oh, it's very much real...you just don't know it yet," Duncan said as he tried to give his friend a kiss. Tapper turned his head to avoid the kiss on his lips. Then suddenly he felt as if something tried to attack him, but it was instantly stopped by some kind of force field. He turned and saw who it was that was trying to attack him. "It's a cherub!" he cried out. Eros was hovering over the village when he realized one of his arrows didn't work. "Curses!" he growled. "He must have some sort of spiritual protection over him." "I should have known that there was a rogue cherub smurfing about among us," Tapper said as he struggled to break free of Duncan's embrace. "I must smurf this to Papa Smurf as soon as I can." He soon broke free and made a run for it. "Tapper, laddie, come back!" Duncan called out as he chased after his friend, still smitten by the effects of Eros' lust arrow. ----- Empath and Polaris were still walking around the village together, hoping to find any sign of what was causing the strange behaviors among their fellow Smurfs. Along the way they noticed various male Smurfs engaging in affections that made the both of them feel uncomfortable. "Do you sense anything, Polaris?" Empath asked. "This one doesn't sense anything, Empath," Polaris replied. "Whatever is responsible for these attacks must also be effective in keeping itself from being detected by this one's mental scans." "Then most likely we're dealing with a magical being," Empath guessed. "We'll have to just use our eyes and ears to look for anything or anyone that seems out of place." "Could this be just a random manifestation of savage behaviors that are inherent in your people, Empath?" Polaris asked, trying hard to mask the disgust in his voice. "This smurf knows the Smurfs too well to see how they would just behave in a contrary manner out of the blue, Polaris," Empath answered. "Hefty is too much into proving how masculine he really is to ever find himself desiring a romantic relationship with anyone other than a Smurfette." "His desire to prove his masculinity has been the source of various types of problems among your fellow Smurfs, as this one is fully aware of," Polaris commented. "This smurf understands that, Polaris, but it has also been his greatest source of personal strength," Empath said. "And frankly, this smurf wouldn't have him be any other way." Then the two of them saw Tapper running straight towards them. "Empath! Polaris! Thank the Almighty that I've been able to reach you!" he said, sounding grateful. "This smurf senses that you know something about what's been attacking us, Tapper," Empath said. "Indeed, Empath...it's a cherub, and one that smurfs like he came straight from Hades," Tapper said excitedly. "He's been smurfing flaming arrows upon us, and one of them had smurfed my friend Duncan." "Great Ancestors," Empath exclaimed. "I'd hate to be in your position right now, having Duncan chasing after you." "Where have you detected this cherub, Tapper?" Polaris asked. "He was over my tavern the minute that Duncan and I were attacked, my fellow Polaris, but fortunately the arrow didn't smurf me at all," Tapper said. "It's a good thing that this Almighty of yours is your protective shield, or else you wouldn't be here telling this smurf the news," Empath said. "Empath, Duncan is coming this way," Polaris said, directing his friend's attention to someone approaching. Empath saw that Duncan looked really crazed, as if he couldn't wait to get his hands on Tapper and start smooching him. "This smurf apologizes, Duncan," Empath said, and then instantly Duncan was knocked down unconscious with a sudden burst of telekinetic energy. "Poor Duncan," Tapper said as he looked at his fallen friend. "I'll try to find a way to smurf you back to normal, I promise." Then suddenly Empath and Polaris were both struck by the lust arrows. Tapper began to notice that they were looking at each other as if they suddenly found their partner quite attractive. "Empath, Polaris...no, don't smurf this!" Tapper cried out. Then suddenly the two of them began to kiss each other very passionately, to the point where it made Tapper's stomach turn. "I'd better get myself to Papa Smurf soon...he's the only one who can smurf us now," Tapper said as he quickly headed in the direction of Papa Smurf's laboratory. ----- Eros was hovering over the village, laughing at all the mayhem he was causing with his lust arrows. "Burn, burn, burn, you lovesick Smurfs...let your hearts burn with overwhelming lust!" Eros said with a sinister laugh. Then suddenly another arrow came whizzing by, just barely missing Eros. "You foul pervert! How dare you spread lust among these noble beings!" Eros turned and saw who it was that fired the arrow. "Cupid! I should have known you would come to the rescue of your precious friends!" he said. "These creatures are mine to do with as I please!" "You'll regret the day that you turned against your fellow cherubs, Eros!" Cupid stated boldly. "Wrong...it is you who will regret the day that you and your fellow cherubs rejected me!" Eros said, now aiming a lust arrow straight at Cupid. Cupid tried to flee, but Eros fired the arrow and pierced Cupid with it before he could get far. Cupid cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, right next to a Smurf house. Vanity was busy looking at himself in his mirror privately when Cupid landed close to him, wounded by the lust arrow. "Please...help...me...," Cupid moaned before he passed out. Vanity looked and saw that Eros was high up in the sky, laughing at the fallen Cupid. "Soon I will have the entire village under the thrall of my lust arrows, and then nobody will fall in love with anyone...all they will have is just lust burning in their hearts forever!" he said maliciously. "Heavens to Smurfatroid," Vanity cried out. "I need to get help for Cupid, or else it will be all over for us!" ----- Papa Smurf was in his laboratory when he heard Tapper crying out, "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" He opened the door and saw that Tapper looked like he witnessed something terrible. "What's smurfing on, Tapper?" he asked. "Papa Smurf, we're being attacked by a cherub," Tapper answered. "He's smurfing right over us at this minute smurfing flaming arrows at us." "Flaming arrows?" Papa Smurf said before he realized what they were. "Great Smurfness, those must be lust arrows, a deadly weapon in the hands of a cherub." "Duncan's been attacked by one of those arrows, and now so were Empath and Polaris," Tapper reported. "I was fortunate that the Almighty has protected me from its effects." "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" another voice cried out. He saw that it was now Smurfette calling for him. "More of the other Smurfs are starting to act really unsmurfy. I don't know what's happening to them." "This is all the work of a lust arrow, Smurfette, which a cherub has been smurfing at us right now," Papa Smurf said. "Why would a cherub smurf a lust arrow at us, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "I don't know, but one way or another, we're going to smurf a stop to this attack at once," Papa Smurf said as he, Tapper, and Smurfette headed straight out the door. Eros appeared right overhead above Papa Smurf's laboratory, looking down at the three. "So you're the leader of these cheerful little Smurfs who all had love in their hearts for that precious Smurfette of yours?" the cherub said. "Well, get ready to feel the burning effects of my lust arrow, which will pierce your heart and make you burn with nothing but lust!" "Quick, get down!" Tapper said. Smurfette ducked for cover, while Papa Smurf was hit with the lust arrow, feeling a strange sensation that made him desire someone. Smurfette looked and saw that Papa Smurf was looking at her rather strangely, as if he wanted to do something very unsmurfy with her. "No, please, Papa Smurf," Smurfette begged. Then Eros found a volley of arrows being fired at him, each of them barely missing him. "You leave these Smurfs alone, you fiend!" a female voice cried out. Tapper and Smurfette saw that a female cherub appeared in the sky, ready to deal with Eros. Eros growled in frustration. "You cursed little fool! I'll deal with you and the Smurfs later!" He then suddenly disappeared in a dark poof of smoke. The female cherub then turned and saw Papa Smurf advancing on Smurfette. "Looks like he needs to have a dose of real love," she said as she fired a love arrow straight at Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf suddenly felt the effects of the love arrow piercing him. "Are you all right, Smurfette?" he asked as he reached out his hand to help pick her back up. "I think so, Papa Smurf," Smurfette answered. "That female cherub just saved us." "My name is Charity, and I am happy to help you," the cherub introduced herself as soon as she landed. "I was warned that Eros would be on the loose, and I hoped to be here before he caused any real damage." "We are grateful that you are here to assist us, my fellow Charity," Tapper said. "We need to restore the natural love of our fellow Smurfs before..." "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Cupid needs our help!" Vanity called out as he approached. Charity gasped. "My father! What happened to him?" "He was attacked by one of those flaming arrows that the cherub was smurfing at us," Vanity answered. "Great Smurfness!" Papa Smurf exclaimed as he, Tapper, Smurfette, and Charity followed Vanity to where he had found Cupid. He was still lying on the ground, motionless. Charity found herself in tears. "Oh, Father, please don't pass away into the great unknown," she sobbed. Papa Smurf put his ear on Cupid's chest to hear for any signs of a heartbeat. "This is a magical arrow that's pierced his heart, Charity. I'm afraid that he doesn't have much long to live." "There's got to be something that we can smurf to save him, isn't there?" Smurfette asked. "I'll smurf through my magic books to see if there's a way that we can resuscitate a cherub that's been smurfed with a magic arrow, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Right now, we need to smurf him as comfortable as we can until we can smurf the answers." "Aye, Papa Smurf, if that will help our winged friend," Tapper said. ----- Meanwhile, Clumsy was still by himself, trying to practice on what he would said to his friend Brainy about what he felt for him. "Uh, hi, Brainy. Remember what I smurfed to you one time that I loved you? Well, I really mean this time in a way that I never smurfed to you before. I...no, no, no, that's not it. Uh, hi, Brainy. I just want to let know how much I love you, and that's not just as a friend. It's more like...uh, more like...uh...no, no, no." He soon became frustrated with himself that he couldn't find the right words to say. "Gee, what am I going to say to Brainy? I don't want him to feel uncomfortable with me, but I've got to smurf him the truth somehow." He then saw a group of Smurfs had gathered around Cupid, who had fallen to the ground and had an arrow pierced through him. They looked pretty grim, as if they didn't know what was going to happen to him. He soon spotted Brainy among the crowd of Smurfs. "Uh, hi, Brainy. What's smurfing on here?" he asked. "Haven't you heard? We've been attacked by a rogue cherub, and now Cupid has been smurfed by one of his arrows," Brainy answered. "Papa Smurf's looking into his books right now to see if there's a way to cure him." "Golly, that smurfs really serious," Clumsy said, realizing how grave the situation was. "Well, I am very confident in that Papa Smurf will find the answer, and then we will have nothing to worry about except for that rogue cherub, which I'm sure Empath is capable of taking care of," Brainy said. "By the way, you smurf as if you have something you wanted to tell me. I could help you if you let me know what it is." "It's...uh, it's...it's nothing, Brainy," Clumsy said, sounding very uneasy. "Clumsy, you've got to let me know sooner or later," Brainy said. "I can't keep smurfing a relationship with you if we're not able to smurf our deepest and most intimate secrets with each other, even if it's something I may not want to hear from you." Clumsy sighed. "I'll let you know as soon as I can, Brainy, I promise." Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:My Unsmurfy Valentine chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles